Like the Precious Gem You Are
EXP Awarded Roleplay Having wandered around the entirety of the exterior of the school a second time, Neela had for the most part forgotten what he was trying to do. Wait... what was it again? He was looking for a way back into town... but why? Maybe it didn't matter anymore and also he was starting to get a little light headed from the heat today. He had been adjusting rather well to the cold with Cerise as aid but the heat was another problem he was not immune to. Speaking of Cerise... he always disappeared whenever Neela was around... He wondered... if he had grown tired of him... It was okay... people can only stand so much ditzyness for so long anyway. Sighing, Neela pondered why his chest felt tighter. His thoughts drifted a little bit to that yellow-eyed cat faunus who had hugged him while he was making that ice tiny flower not long ago. Not sure why he remembered him, but he did and it gave a pleasant feeling in his chest. Neela looked around wondering where he was? Jin had been wondering about, trying to find Destiny after she had ran off earlier, saying something about checking on something and had not returned. He knew he was probably being over protective but he couldn't help it. It was in his nature and he didn't want her getting hurt again. Although he was currently worrying about his young amnesiac sister, his mind couldn't help but drift off into thinking about Neela. Though he had not known him for long, there was something about him that made his heart skip a beat and his train of thought to stop completely. He didn't know why but, just being around him gave him a strange sense of peace and he wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect Destiny, despite only meeting him not long ago. With a soft sigh and thinking maybe she was outside, Jin made his way out to the exterior of the school, glad that he did not have his cloak on him when he felt how warm it was. Glancing about, he was about to call for Destiny when his eyes spotted Neela. Wondering why he was out here by himself, taking notice that he seemed a bit lost, Jin walked over to him, his ears giving a small twitch. "Neela? How come you are out here by yourself?" He asked calmly once he was within his earshot. Having not noticed Jin, Neela jumped slightly as he heard him but then smiled realizing that it was someone he was familiar with. This was a very rare and endearing kind of feeling. Neela's face showed a warm smile as he saw Jin and went up to him, giving him a hug. "Hello! I remember you!" he said cheerfully, "Ah.. I was out here trying to figure out some sort of activity I could have here. I don't really have anyone right now..." he looked down a little, "I think I lost my friends and family... like, they're not lost of course but I don't think they are close to me anymore..." He smiled up again, "What about you? How come you are out here by yourself?" Jin blinked in surprise before gently smiling as he hugged Neela back. Hearing that he remembered him caused a warm feeling to bloom in his chest. However, when he heard what Neela said about his family and friends, it tugged at his heart, causing it to ache slightly. How could no one be close to someone like him? He was too sweet and kind not to be close with. "I apologize about your family and friends. As for why I am out here by myself is because I am searching for Destiny, the young girl that was with me the day we first met. She has been gone for quite some time and I was beginning to worry." Jin explained. Sort of nuzzling the other's chest before letting go to look up at him, Neela tilted his head slightly, "Ohh... I think I remember her??" he thought for a while, "Do you need help to look for her? I don't like it when I'm lost so I wouldn't want her to feel that way too.." he said this contemplatively. Jin lightly blushed when Neela sort of nuzzled his chest, letting out a soft purr. He gently smiled at him when he offered to help look for Destiny. "I wouldn't want to bother you, but I would enjoy the company. So, if you are not really busy, I happily accept your offer." He said gratefully. Jin was very grateful for the offer for two very different reasons. The obvious reason was because he thought Destiny could be found with an extra set of eyes. The other reason, was a more personal one. He wanted to spend more time in Neela's company and thought that this would provide an opportune chance. Not only could he still search for his sister, but he could spend time with Neela in the process. He would consider this a win-win, if he knew why it was that he enjoyed Neela's presence as much as he did. Smiling lightly, Neela felt that being pressed against the other person's chest to hear the soft rumbling of the purr was very nice... intimate was the word? "I love it when you purr..." he said in a little bit of a swooney voice but then looked up to pay attention fully to him. Nodding, agreed in spending time together and let go to instead gently hold his arm, walking with him. "So... how are... things?" he asked hesitantly, not sure how to begin talking to him but wanting to start anyway, "I want to know... about you? But I don't now how to start asking." A light laugh was emitted as he scratched the back of his head. Jin looked at Neela with a gentle smile, his ears swiveling slightly as he listened to him and listened for Destiny while they walked. "I am glad that you love my purr, Neela. As for how things are, getting settled in has been a little bit difficult but things have still been good. I would like to know about you as well." He said, his tone both calm and comforting. 'I would love to know more about the one who seems to have not only captured my attention, but possibly my heart.' He thought to himself. Nuzzling his hand slightly as they walked, he listened intensely, trying to keep his attention fully on him and honestly not really doing what he was supposed to be doing which was looking for Destiny because he could only do one thing at a time. "Who wouldn't love a purr like that?" he asked curiously, then addressed the new living situation, "Ah... I completely understand that feeling... I don't think I've ever NOT had that feeling actually!" he laughed lightly again and was very appreciative of the tone Jin was using. It seemed like he was getting enwrapped by all the warmth and light positive he felt... it was... "Where are you from?" he asked a little suddenly, remembering that it was a proper question to ask to get to know someone, "I'm from... Mistral?" he said questioning himself. Jin softly chuckled as he continued to smile at Neela, finding him more adorable with every second that passed. "Mistral huh? I heard that the culture there is very diverse. As for me, I'm from Vale, Patch to be precise, though I did live in the City of Vale for a few years." Jin answered. He took notice of how he questioned himself about where he came from and briefly wondered if he had an issue with his memory. "I do not mean to cross any boundaries but, I couldn't help but notice how you seemed to question yourself about where you're from. I was just wondering if there was a reason why?" He asked, his comforting tone suggested that he did not have to answer if he did not wish to. Looking up more so at Jin, Neela shrugged at hearing about Mistral, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was a difficult and conflicting feeling for him... Remembering such a place yet... yearning for it again at the same time. He knew of the places where he had lived but it was very difficult to describe his real recollection of it and explain how he got from Point A to Point B to Point C so he rather keep the other points cut off and forgotten. Not that he choose it either. There was too much conflicting things to really want to think anymore about it. "I question a lot of things in general," he said, shrugging again, "Vale? I used to live there for some time. What was it like for you?" He seemed brighter hearing about Vale. Knowing better than to push the question further. He was never one to cross personal boundaries with anyone, knowing that there were some things that no one cared to remember, or recall. Giving Neela a fond smile, he decided to tell him everything he wished to knew, just to see him happy. "Well, for me it did have its ups and downs but I still enjoyed my life there. The good outweighed the bad, seeing as the only bad memories I really have was being bullied because of...well..obvious reasons. But it only happened on the rare occasion." He said, having a thoughtful look on his face for the briefest of moments. He would admit, that the times he was bullied were bad, but that did not change the fact that he still enjoyed growing up in Vale. For every bully he met, he always met five kind people. Brightening up happily as he listened to Jin's voice... He felt like he could get lost in it. For once being able to pay attention easily, he could fully appreciate the sound of his voice... and it was like music to him. "It's so happy for me to hear that the good outweighed the bad experiences!" he said lightly but warmly, "I don't know if I can say the same, but I think... it's starting to be more good than bad lately..." he said slightly suggesting Jin was part of it. But... Neela tilted his head over in confusion, "Bullied? How so?" he seemed genuinely confused. Jin's smiled seemed to grow, seeing Neela so happy made him happy. He was able to catch the slight suggestion in the way he said how the good was starting to outweigh the bad for him now. Knowing that he played some sort of role in this made him happier than he would normally admit. When Neela asked about the bullying, he seemed to contemplate talking about it. Sure, the good outweighed the bad for him growing up, but there were some memories about those bad times he often kept pushed back to the dark recesses of his mind. But being with Neela, he felt that those memories would not be as troubling to him. "Well..there are still those who...don't like Faunuses such as myself. So, it often leads to us being bullied. Nothing life threatening ever really occurred, but it was still enough to make one weary to walk alone. But, things have been getting better and there are fewer cases of Faunuses being bullied." He said, finding it easier to talk about it with him nearby, feeling as if the past darkness could not touch him Neela at his side. Blinking twice, Neela made an "ohhhhhh" expression with his face/mouth before fully listening to Jin and putting the pieces together, "Bullying... like... excluding from things... like social events or parties or being treated like you don't belong, like a dirty outsider and getting those looks all the time... those looks... and not even being touched sometimes unless it's to be beat up? Maybe not that bad of being beaten up but it at least wasn't very safe...." Hearing Jin's story made Neela also reflective and the response and the words started coming naturally as he actually... was relating to a person. This was so bizarre so unusual that Neela could even hold up this long amount of time talking about one topic that Neela actually recalled things and he felt like the warmth and intimacy from Jin's interactions with him really helped in making things more recognizable for Neela as he was calmed enough to think/reflect more on memories. Jin paid close attention to every word Neela said, slowly piecing things together. The thought that came to his mind, if he was to be honest with himself, made him want to act as Neela's shield, just as he acted as Destiny's but yet, not exactly in the same sense. The way he protected Destiny was in the same way any brother would protect his younger sister, even if he did get a bit carried away. But, it was different when it came to Neela. He wanted to protect Neela on a much more personal level. But before he would act, he needed to confirm his thought. If he didn't he feared he would take a risk that might cross a line, and he did not want to take any risk that could lead to tension, at least, not without cause. "Neela....I do not mean to pry but.....were you....ever bullied?" He asked softly, making sure to keep his tone as comforting as possible, not wanting to bring up any painful memories for him. Unfortunately... some memories were brought up... but... Neela felt glad that they were. For once being able to keep the things that brought him to this point in mind. Even if it was very important, silent tears fell down his face as he opened his mouth to speak, "No... I wasn't bullied...." he let the tears fall a bit longer before continuing. "I wasn't bullied... I was hated for my color of skin. So much so that all I was good for was to be raped then cast out. So that happened... even now... I'm used for my body... Cerise... that... red person... they just... use me and I'm too weak and I let it happen... But I'm really good at letting it happen... So...if that's what you want me for too... then it would be okay... my body is just an object... so that means it can be yours too..." Confused, Neela looked down at himself, thinking he was hideous and ugly and dirty like the people from his village always called him. Why was he desired then? It just didn't make sense. Jin didn't want him for just that... he felt... right...? Jin instantly reacted without thinking, believing his heart would know what would be the best thing to do from now on. He pulled Neela close to him, resting his head against his as he gently wiped the tears away before gently tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. How could anyone do something that horrible to someone so sweet and kind? He would never understand certain individuals but that did not matter. What did matter, was Neela's feelings. "Neela, I have no desire to use you for your body. I have no intentions of taking advantage what so ever. I do not see how anyone could do that to you. I assure, I am not like them. I see you as amazing, kind, sweet, and adorable. If you wish to know, I want to protect you. I want to shield you from the harshness of this world, to cherish you like the precious gem you are." He said softly, gently nuzzling his face into his hair. He gave a small gently smile as he chose to take one last risk, hoping for the best. "And, if you will allow me, I would like to claim your heart, just as you have claimed mine." He said, a soft low purr resonating in his chest. Not understanding why too much or really putting that much thought on it in general, Neela held Jin back and stared into his eyes intensely, feeling a wave of feelings from it. It got significantly more intense when he started talking, of protecting him? Neela never understood that feeling before, the feeling of being loved. It was also use or harm or one then next. Jin definitely was different from the very beginning, he knew when he had met them, and so... Neela for once was able to relax into a feeling that could easily become familiar he hoped. Still.. the huge speech was overwhelming and Neela didn't really know how to respond. The second he started purring and their heads still resting on each other, Neela simply turned so that their foreheads would touch and then leaned upward, pressing his lips against Jin's. The action was light. It seemed to give the answer. Jin blushed as his eyes widened slightly before closing, gently pressing his lips back against Neela's gently. He continued to hold him close yet carefully, as if he was afraid he would shatter, purring softly into the kiss. His body seemed to relax, getting lost in the moment slightly, still managing to remain aware of their surroundings. If he had a tail, he was sure it would be swishing by this point. The kiss was soft yet gentle. But, if he was asked to admit it, he would say it was more addictive that catnip. How could anyone use or hurt someone like this? Neela was the definition of a treasure that one should guard with their life. The kiss not only gave him Neela's answer, but it reinstated the fact that he was in love. 'Destiny is going to have a field day when she finds out.' He thought just as his mind blocked out any and all other thoughts in order to enjoy the tender moment, committing it to memory. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1